Planeptune
- HD-2= - UD= }} | caption1 = Game | image2 = | caption2 = Anime | cpu = Purple Heart (Hyperdimension) Iris Heart (Ultradimension) | candidate = Purple Sister | oracle = Histoire | resident = Compa, IF, Falcom | appearance = Hyperdimension Neptunia Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation }} Planeptune, also known as the land of Purple Progress, is the land protected by the CPU Purple Heart in the Hyperdimension, and the CPU Iris Heart in the Ultradimension. In the Hyperdimension of Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, Nepgear is this nation's CPU Candidate and Histoire serves as a Oracle. Geography Hyperdimension (1st) In the Hyperdimension of the first Neptunia game, Planeptune is a floating landmass, just like the other nations. Due to the "theme" of Planeptune being futuristic, it has a very advanced look to it. Connected to the main landmass by long cable cords are smaller islands which seemingly hold the other towns due to the main landmass being where the central city is located. While Planeptune has several large rock formations surrounding it, it also has an abundance of grass and water surrounding the entirety of the mainland and its islands. Dungeons HDN Re;Birth1 Hyperdimension (2nd) The general appearance of Planeptune is more or less the same as its predecessor in the previous game and still has a futuristic and advanced theme with much water and green grass surrounding it. However, a core difference is the fact it is no longer a floating landmass like the Planeptune of the first game. This is due to Gamindustri turning into a single continent in the middle of the water with surrounding islands instead of floating landmasses with islands connected by cables. It is situated in the western region of Gamindustri's mainland. Cities Including Planeptune, there are three cities in the country of Planeptune. *Planeptune: The central city of the nation. This is where the majority of country's population lives. *Haneda City: A city located in the northwest region of Planeptune. *Erethisan City: A city located on an island west of the mainland. This is also Falcom's home city. Dungeons mk2 & Re;Birth2 Victory & Re;Birth3 Ultradimension The geography in the Ultradimension Planeptune is similar to that of the Hyperdimension Planeptune in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. It's still situated in the western region of Gamindustri's mainland and is filled with green grass, a few lakes, some forested areas, and even a resort near the ocean. It still upholds the futuristic and advanced appearance like its Hyperdimension counterpart and also has a few towns situated in its vicinity. Dungeons Victory & Re;Birth3 Lost Places Residents Hyperdimension Ultradimension Story Main Series 'Hyperdimension Neptunia' Planeptune serves as the starting point for the game. Upon being defeated by the other CPUs and being thrown off of Celestia and down to the human realm, Neptune lands in Planeptune. It is there she meets a nurse-in-training by the name of Compa who treats her wounds and decides to assist her on her journey to help Gamindustri. Neptune and Compa travel to a dungeon to defeat monsters and it is there where Neptune hears Histoire's voice for the second time and finds something called a Key Fragment. After Histoire explains what it's purpose is, Neptune obtains a clear objective: to collect the Key Fragments and rescue Histoire from confinement. As the two of them travel, they run into a Guild member by the name of IF who happened to be doing requests for the Planeptune Basilicom. They decide to team up and conquer the dungeon they are both currently in and ultimately end up having IF accompany them on their journey as well after explaining the situation to her. Later on, the party returns to Planeptune after having collected the four Key Fragments and find where Histoire is. After saving her, Histoire requests that Neptune gain the help of the other CPUs so that they can combat Arfoire together. When Neptune is unable to do so due to her lack of memory, Histoire repairs Neptune's memory which allows her to remember everything that happened before she was thrown off of Celestia as well as why the Console War started and how she and the other CPUs were born. Neptune becomes upset at these memories, and tries to go fight Arfoire herself using a special passage in Planeptune that will take her to Celestia. Compa and IF chase after her upon hearing this and take her down in combat. Neptune passes out after and begins to remember her journey with IF and Compa, realizing how much of a spoiled princess she was and that she was practically the same as Arfoire. Histoire tells her that what she thinks isn't true because Neptune was the only one who didn't ignore her call for help. Histoire also says that everyone has both good and bad traits and that one should focus on the positives or else they will be consumed by hatred. She then beseeches for Neptune to stop Arfoire no matter what. After apologizing to IF and Compa for running off the way she did, Neptune and goes off to ask the other goddesses to help her one more time and is successful this time after beating them all in combat. With the other CPUs recruited and the weapons of the Legendary Heroes collected, the party takes another path to Celestia through Planeptune. 'Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2' Planeptune is the starting point for the game, as it was in its predecessor, Hyperdimension Neptunia. Nepgear awakens in the Basilicom after being rescued from the Gamindustri Graveyard by Compa and IF. She learns of the current condition of Gamindustri due to ASIC's activities and is tasked with gaining the aid of the Mascot Characters and the other CPU Candidates. In order to rehabilitate Nepgear, IF and Compa take her out questing so that she can get back into the swing of fighting while also working to increase Planeptune's shares. When they are confronted with a giant a dogoo, it is revealed that Nepgear is too afraid to transform. When Histoire notifies them of the Planeptune mascot character's location, they head to to Virtua Forest where they find Underling trying to destroy the Purple Disc. Underling attacks them and makes quick work of Compa and IF. Just as she is about to go for Nepgear next, IF defends her and kisses her to shock her into HDD. Now transformed, Nepgear fights Underling and win. However, they are unable to stop Underling from destroying the mascot. Underling runs away immediately after this, and the mascot character calls out to Nepgear and the others, stating that she had managed to transfer some her powers elsewhere before being destroyed. She then gives some of that power to Nepgear in the form of a Purple Disc, allowing them to complete their task and inform Histoire of their success. Nepgear and her party then head off to Lastation next, due to that being the place Underling said she was going. After having gained the aid of the mascot characters of each nation and the other CPU Candidates, Histoire sends Nepgear and her companions to the Gamindustri Graveyard to rescue the CPUs. They come back successful and take the CPUs to the Planeptune Basilicom so they can rest. 'Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory' Remakes Spin-offs Trivia *It is the only land aside from the Gamindustri Graveyard, that does not start with an 'L'. *Many references to SEGA games take place here. *In comparison to the other lands in Mk2, Planeptune underwent the least changes in development. This is probably due to already being the most advanced to begin with. *Planeptune seems to have a Futuristic 'Theme'. *There is a lost place in the Ultradimension Planeptune called, The Golden Axe this is a reference to the Sega game called Golden Axe. *There is a lost place in the Ultradimension Planeptune called A Winged Capsule? this is a reference to Opa-Opa a character from a Sega arcade game called Fantasy Zone. Gallery Planeptune central city.png|Original Planeptune Central City Planeptune Night2.png|Planeptune at night in Mk2 Planeptune city overlook.png|Overlook of Planeptune Central City in Mk2 Neptune and Nepgear's room.png|Neptune and Nepgear's room in Mk2 Planeptunemk2.png|Downtown Planeptune~ Mk2 Navigation Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia locations Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 locations Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory locations Category:Landmasses Category:Nations Category:Gamindustri locations Category:Locations Category:Gamarket locations